


Connections (Or How To Go From One Extreme To The Other)

by LoonyLovelyLuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLovelyLuna/pseuds/LoonyLovelyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an ex-Professor and an ex-student find themselves with more in common than they thought possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections (Or How To Go From One Extreme To The Other)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a head canon/one-shot! If this is something you want more of, please let me know! Thanks!
> 
> (PLEASE READ) I was going to post this as a surprise pairing, but I figured I’d probably piss off some people who’d maybe think the characters I’m writing about were someone else. Fair warning: this fic is a Snamione! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (And flames will suffer a slow torture before being deleted and the writer blocked).

”Such a sour look on the face of one so young...” he sneered.

She sat under her favorite oak, eating her lunch when he verbally accosted her. She studied him. This man had suffered humiliation and heartbreak just as she had. Why was he so nasty to her?

The sneer she returned matched his own. “Loss and heartache can do that to a person, can’t it, sir?”

He would barely acknowledge her presence when she entered the Ministry Lab (“HIS” lab) at the start of the day, let alone speak to her, for nearly three weeks.

She was again sitting in her favorite spot when he abruptly inflicted his presence upon her once more.

“What did you mean?”

Again, she studied him. He hated how she seemed to be able to read him as we as she had!

“I’m sorry - was what I said all those weeks ago in any way unclear? Loss and heartache can turn anyone bitter. You yourself can understand better than almost anyone.”

He raged. “You know nothing about me!”

She raised an eyebrow. “So sure? You forget who one of my best friends is -” she looked away. “Was. And he knows gobs about you,” she looked back in time to see him wipe a stunned expression from his face. “I’m not the only one who had a friend make off with the person I love. Though I’m pretty sure even he doesn’t know all that.”

He sat in the grass, buried his head in his hands and asked, “How?”

I know how to do research, sir. I’ve learned who to talk to and what questions not to ask.”

He sat there in stunned silence for a moment before practically leaping to his feet and stalking off.

He had a portrait to curse.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“YOU TOLD HER?!”

The old man in the portrait had long white hair and beard, with half-moon spectacles on under twinkling blue eyes. He gave his visitor a soft smile. “Indeed, my boy, it certainly looks that way,” he paused for a moment, thinking over the conversation with the young lady over a decade before. He chuckled. “She got me to ‘spill the beans’, I believe the old Muggle saying goes, without even asking outright,” he chuckled again, glancing at the younger man. “Quite Slytherin, I must say.”

“Quite Slytherin?!” He bellowed at his mentor. “You handed her the keys to - to everything about me and all you have to say is ‘quite Slytherin’?!”

The man in the portrait nodded. “For a Gryffindor. Extraordinary,” his eyes twinkled. “Come, my dear boy. She’s known about this for years and never used it against you - actually tried to show you the two of you aren’t so different - why would she use it to hurt you now?”

He spun on the spot, his robes billowing out behind him, and stormed from the well-appointed office, wishing for the thousandth time that the old goat wasn’t always right, and that he could destroy that barmy codger’s portrait.

 

 


End file.
